


doing it for consistency

by thisissirius



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what this, please ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns in time to see the photographer take the picture which, <i>excuse her</i>, this is a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doing it for consistency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayblur/gifts).



> IT'S SHORT. 
> 
> _REAL SHORT_. 
> 
> sorry?

  


They're done with the photoshoot. 

Andrew's pretty happy about it - he doesn't know how Kaner and Tazer do this shit all the time and don't go insane. He doesn't _want_ to smile and pretend he's enjoying himself, something that he's sure everyone's picked up on if the jokes about him killing people in their sleep are anything to go by. He's not _not_ enjoying himself, because Brandon, but he's also not going to lie and say he enjoys posing for photos that are just going to look dumb and stupid anyway. At least they didn't have to film anything; the video of Kaner and Tazer's cell commercial still makes everyone laugh and gets cycled out every time the guys think Toews is getting too uppity. 

Still. Andrew wants to get done, go for a drink or whatever with Brandon, and then go home to bed. They have a game tomorrow - on second thoughts, the drink's out - and he wants to leave and rest up. 

Brandon's walking across the grass back towards the cars parked against the verge and Andrew's got some energy left over which is a totally great and acceptable explanation for why he runs the short distance between them and leaps onto Brandon's back. 

He turns in time to see the photographer take the picture which, _excuse her_ , this is a private moment.

Brandon's laughing though, so Andrew guesses that's a plus. "You're an idiot. Get the fuck off me, Shawzer."

"No," Andrew says, petulantly. "Make me."

"Oh?" Brandon tilts his head to the side so he can see Andrew. "You wanna go?"

Andrew snorts. "You wish. My first NHL shift, dude, I _killed it_."

"Eh, there was a little blood," Brandon gives. 

What the fuck _ever_. There was a shit ton of blood on Andrew's face, which is a slight exaggeration, not that anyone cares and not that he's like, proud of that or anything. "Screw you."

"Promise?" Brandon asks, voice low so that nobody can overhear him. 

Andrew really wants to promise. "Put me down asshole and let's get the fuck back home."

Brandon laughs at him all the way back to the cars but Andrew flips him off. Whatever. He's totally going to blow Brandon's mind - literally - when they get back.

\--- 

"Shaw _zer_ ," Kaner says, waving the magazine above his head. "Looking good, Mutt."

"Fuck you," Andrew mutters. "I didn't know she was going to run with that."

"Man," Brandon laughs. "I didn't even know she was still taking pictures."

Crow is looking at them from the other end of the locker room and Andrew wonders sometimes whether he's actually going to like, kill them or just thinks about it a lot. "And she's still alive?"

Andrew grins, all teeth. "Man, I got lucky that night and forgave her."

"Aww yes." Kaner holds out his fist for a bump and Andrew gives it. Kaner doesn't have to know his "lucky" was in the form of Brandon actually blowing _him_ , which, fuck yes, thank you. 

Kaner backs off, still waving the magazine and calling loudly for Tazer to, _look at this shit, asshole, we're not the only ones who do weird shit in interviews_ and Andrew rolls his eyes. He and Brandon don't do weird shit. It's a totally normal and acceptable and _good_ photoshoot and not anything like the fucked up weirdness that comes out of Kaner and Tazer spending any prolonged periods of time together. Andrew's glad he doesn't have that kind of co-dependency with anyone. 

"Relax," Brandon says, elbowing him. "We were - are - fucking awesome."

Yeah. They are. The Hawks have to have _some_ guys who don't fuck up shit like this and Andrew's pretty okay with being one of those. As long as he doesn't have to do it with _Kaner_. The guy's fucking baller but he's seriously fucked up and Andrew's not Tazer, okay, he can't deal with that on a constant basis. He thinks Brandon's probably going to have to do _every_ photoshoot and interview with him. 

For, you know, consistency. 

Yeah. Consistency.

**Author's Note:**

> i fear this is only the beginning.


End file.
